Ask Pacifica
by GravityFallsgirl22
Summary: Your chance to ask Pacifica anything you've ever wanted to know! (Ok only if it's suitable!) :D So get those questions rolling in! :D : ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

(Pacifica's P.O.V)

It's early morning, about 8.00. I dragged myself out of my four-poster bed and made my way to my gorgeous pink, glittery bathroom. I was nearly falling asleep, again, so I splashed my face with cold water and ran downstairs for pancakes with lashings of golden syrup (I'm surprised I don't get fat from the amount of that stuff I eat, maybe it's those losing weight tablets thought.) Anyways, after my breakfast I grabbed my mobile, flopped down on the sofa, still in my one-see, and dialled my BFF's on my super new iphone 5. These things are so cool; you can dial two numbers at once! Natalie and Patricia both said they could get round here at 10, sharp. So I got dressed into my brand new designer Hollister dress and applied 5 layers of my favourite melon flavour lip-gloss, not forgetting to do the rest of my make-up of course. I then slumped back downstairs into the new fluffy white sofa and put on my favourite TV show, here comes honey boo-boo.

At 10 I heard a ring at the door. My mum beat me to it do I barged her out the way and opened the door all flirty like to great my BFF's. Although when opened the door it was the parcel kid, he was my age, quite tall and he is so fit in his designer jeans, hoddie and boots.

"Hey Ryan!" I flirted, twiddling my hair (Ryan was his name BTW, he goes to my school we were practically best mates before the summer vacation)

"Hey Pacifica, so I got that new laptop your parents ordered!" He replied, and it was clear he was flirting too.

"Oh gee thanks!" I smiled, snatching the parcel out of his hands and placing it on the table a mere few feet away.

"So, you want a drink?" I asked

"Actually I have to go." He said dragging out his words

"Ok bye" I smiled and waved as he walked away

"Bye Pacifica!" He waved back

Every time I see him my heart skips a beat! I grabbed the parcel and took it into the living room and tore off the cardboard rapping to revile a £1000 designer laptop, pink of course, with a diamond built in keyboard. I turned it on and placed it on the coffee table to start up. Then there was a knock at the door. I had completely forgot my friends were coming so I stormed towards the door.

"You'd better be here for a good reason you little mother… oh hey!" I greeted them

"Hey Pacifica" The two of them greeted me doing jazz hands

"Come in guys, you never guess what, Ryan just delivered my new designer £1000 laptop!" I screamed

"Wow I totally envy you!" Patricia screeched

"Anyways, I have this most amazing idea ever, you ready?" I asked

"Yes!" the two of them screamed like a couple of banshees

"Ok, so on my new email I have everyone's email's from Gravity Falls. So I'm going to email everyone about my new ask Pacifica! Basically people email me questions and I answer them on a special blog in which I made on my last laptop, which BTW only cost £50 off eBay, so I may have to completely re-do it but oh well!" I told them

"That's a great idea!" they replied, that's the only downside as having these two as friends, they go along with anything you say!

"Let's get to work on the email!"

* * *

Hi Gravity Falls

This is the richest person in Gravity Falls, Pacifica Northwest; emailing you all about my brand new ask Pacifica! You guys email me in your questions, which I will reply to on my blog: . .askme!

Let's get those questions rolling in!

Pacifica Northwest xxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

**Thank you for reading this and I hope you enjoyed it. **

**Ok so here are the rules about my ask Pacifica:**

** All questions have to be suitable for a T rating otherwise will not be included**

** You must PM me unless you are a guest in which case may leave it in a review. ONLY PM'S WILL BE EXEPTED (Unless u are a guest) NO EXEPTIONS**

** (That includes you Lil ol GF!)**

**That's all my rules! So have fun thinking of awesome questions to ask Pacifica or if you have been always wanted to ask her something- now's your chance!**

**Also the blog doesn't actually exist it's just made up in the story**

** Thanks once again**

**GravityFallsGirl22 x**


	2. Chapter 2

(Pacifica's P.O.V)

Yawn! It's been a long night. I woke up late and now it's 10.00am and I'm still exhausted! I sleepily slipped on my slippers and dressing gown and trudged down the stairs.

"Pacifica, Waffles or Pancakes?" The chef called from the kitchen

"Actually I'm not hungry thanks!" I called back

"Pacifica Northwest! A lady never goes without breakfast! Now get that lazy butt of yours back up those stairs and get dressed. You will then eat breakfast whether you like it or not!" My Mother scowled me. I had not noticed her sitting perched at the table eating her breakfast.

I got dressed and then slowly made my way back downstairs for my breakfast. After breakfast I went to check my emails on my new laptop. OMG! I had 4 all with several questions.

The first questions read:

* * *

Two questions:

1) Is Gravity Falls really boring for someone as wealthy and high-class as you? Wouldn't the big city offer much more choices and generally allow you to flourish?

2) What is it about Mabel Pines that makes you so angry?

-RickyBallon

* * *

I had made my blog up to date yesterday in the evening so I began typing out the answers to my first questions:

* * *

Of course Gravity Falls is boring. It's probably the worst place in the whole entire United States. Unfortunately I do not get a choice of where I live, although my parents own about 50 houses! I have two good friends here in Gravity Falls, so that's another reason why I stay. I am only in Gravity Falls for summer vacation though so I can't wait to get myself out of here and into California.

Oh I see you brought up Mabel. I hate her because she's a sister to that little stuck up brat, Dipper Pines! Although you're probably wondering what Dipper did wrong now. Well he showed up my family and thanks to him my parents aren't earning as much money as they did before (Although they still earn £2 million.) Ok back to Mabel, I mean she has now fashion sense, haven't you seen those horrendous things she wears that make her look super fat! Oh wait they are sweaters. If I was her I would burn each and everyone!

* * *

My second questions read:

* * *

1) How come you so mean to Mabel?

2) Do u have a crush on Dipper?

3) What are your favorite colours?

(**A/N: I'm so sorry I have to correct every single spelling as I'm a bit OCD like that: no offence meant to people with OCD**)

* * *

_'Well those questions should be easy to answer'_ I thought to myself.

* * *

How come I'm so mean to her? Because she is just as stuck up as that stupid little, Dipper Pines! And again she has no fashion sense. Basically is she answers me back or if she's not friend worthy, well then I'm nasty back!

Ewe, of course I don't fancy Dipper. He's an idiot with no life. Ever since those two moved into Gravity Falls all the attention is on them and none on me! It's not meant to be like that. Pretty girls get the attention, not some smart, mystery obsessed boy and his sister!

Oh my favorite colours, the list may go on for a while: Pink, Purple, Baby blue, Aqua blue, Lavender, Light Red, Light Yellow, Sky blue, Gold, Silver, Cream, Indigo and Violet. Yeah I know, that's a lot of colours. I hate a brown mocha color, we have that in our dining room- it makes me feel sick just looking at it.

* * *

My third questions:

* * *

Pacifica, what's a gal like you doing in Gravity Falls of all places?

You're an amazing singer. Tell us, do you play any instruments? Smart moneys on piano

Would you be willing to share your secrets to popularity? If not, that's ok.

Can we both agree that Mabel is simply a nuisance and is a nobody compared to you? She needs to know her place!

May I just say that you are awesome?

-TheKawaiifan

* * *

Finally, someone who loves me and hates Mabel, Thank You! I'm in Gravity Falls on summer vacation. I mean of all places why Gravity Falls! I suppose there is a pool, bowling lane, arcade, skating rink, football stadium, fair, parks (15), country club (I'm a member there it's so cool!), Golfing range, tennis courts, rugby pitch and anything else you can name!

Of course I'm an amazing singer! I have had lessons since I was like 4. And Yes I do play the piano- lucky guess. I also play flute, violin, guitar and drums. I may not be too good at drums though. If you're wondering what else I do I take all sorts of dance lessons from Ballet to Jazz.

Oh of course, I want to make someone who loves me popular:

1st: Only ever buy clothes from the most expensive shops (not tacky ones like Primark)

2nd: Never are friends with those like Mabel (That isn't going to get you anywhere in life)

3rd: Pick on people with a low 'status' than you (Pick on people in which are shy and just go with it, that'll make you popular)

4th: Always wear make up (Without make up people never see the true you!)

5th: Always mix and match- just make sure the clothes go with each other!

If you need any more hints and tips don't be afraid to email me

Of course Mabel is a nuisance and yes she needs to know her place. In the dump where she can't be seen!

* * *

My Final questions:

* * *

So, my questions:

Hey Pacifica,

Are you naturally blonde? Both your parents are brunette.

How do you feel about Gideon? Do you think he's cute or annoying? If you think he's cute, remember: HE'S MINE!

One more thing, how do you feel about the Sincifica ship?

Lil ol Gravity Falls :)

* * *

Of course I'm not naturally blonde! I dye my hair every month to get it like it is. And do you want to know a secret? Well my dad you see on TV he's just one! My mum has 15 husbands! But I only have one dad and I don't know which one it is. In fact neither does my mother!

Gideon?! He's the fattest person in the whole of Gravity Falls (Ok maybe second to his father.) And he's the most annoying kid to. Even more annoying then Dipper and Mabel! He has no chance with a girl like me- that's why he wanted to go out with Mabel. But I'm sure a tiny part of him thinks- hey I wonder if I'll ever get a chance with Pacifica!

Sincifica? Who am I shipped with now! (I look up on the Internet what it means.) Whoever shipped me with a sink is a $%*&(&( ^*. That's what I think of that ship. I'd much rather be shipped with Ryan. Rycifica. That's cool.

* * *

**:D Hope you enjoyed my second chapter:**

**I'm sorry if I changed your questions slightly- I hate words when they are spelt wrong (If I know they are)**

**And from now on if I get the same sort of question twice I may not include it- BTW**

**Anyway get the next lot of questions rolling in!**

**GravityFallsGirl22 x**


	3. Chapter 3

I was already wide-awake and typing on my laptop. The first question read:

* * *

_Questions for Pacifica:_

_Why would you be so mean to Giddy Widdy? His hairs better than yours! And he can sing!_

_Have you seen any of the Pacifica x Mabel fan art? How do you feel about it?_

_Do you like Waddles?_

_Lil ol Gravity Falls :)_

Gideon is a fat jerk! Especially as he flirt's with Mabel, ewe. He has to grow up, get a life and go on a weight loss diet! Of course his hair isn't better then mine. I mean who has white hair and isn't old! I recon really that he's an adult in disguise. And no he can't sing, you haven't heard him have you. He's like a dying cat!

Incase you haven't got the hint; I'm not the kind of girl who looks up all this lame ship stuff on the Internet. Although I do think that Dipper X Gideon would work quite well.

Waddles? Oh Mabel's pig. I did, as I won it. But the two of them decided that Mabel should have it so they began playing with that stupid time machine: I saw them! So now Mabel has had contact with it, I want to chop it in half and use him in a bacon sandwich!

* * *

_While I don't technically hate Mabel, I'm still siding with you Pacifica! Don't you ever doubt that!_

_*glares at hate mail* ok, probably the one thing that irks me the most is people hating on you so Just, ugh! Mabel's done things just as terrible as you have, so I don't think she should be crowned the innocent Heck, her "supporters" are twice as It just irks me that they think they're better for wanting to kill you with Reminder: your You do terrible things time to That doesn't make you the tyrant monster in a dress the haters you make you out to If they can't handle your worst, they sure as well don't deserve your I'm done _

_Team Edward or Jacob?_

_-TheKawiifan_

I'm glad somebody actually like's me and yes we can both agree that Mabel shouldn't be here in Gravity Falls same as Dipper and they can both clear off back to where they belong!

Oh I love twilight but I'm going to go team Jacob, he's so fit! Why did Bella choose Edward over him? Edward's a jerk!

* * *

_Hey Pacifica, you do realize that people like you are hated, and your the most hated (except Robbie) in Gravity Falls? Oh, and I'm shipping you with By the way, what do you think of Reverse Falls? (On Tumbler, also known as Reverse Pines)_

_-8__th__Dimetion_

Of course I know I'm hated but I have no idea why I am! I should be most liked in Gravity Falls!

Reverse Pines is weird and complicated, I wish it never exist! I suppose it doesn't make a lot of sense either.

* * *

_ you know people are pairing you up with Dipper? O.o_

_ you jealous of Mabel?_

_ do you get all those expensive clothes when Gravity Falls doesn't have shop that sells clothes like that?_

_And that's it ^_^_

_-GravityVanel14_

I know that People are, yes, but I hate the idea of it! It make's me puke just thinking about it!

I'm not jealous of Mabel, I'm just, well how do you put it, a better class then her.

Oh, well every weekend my mum takes me into all of the posh shops across the whole of the USA so that how I get my clothes.

* * *

_Hi Pacifica_

_Did you know that Dipper kissed a merman XD? Would you use this knowledge against Dipper...?_

_-Guest_

I wondered why I found a photo of Dipper kissing a mermaid in the trash. That's stupid! And of course I will use the knowledge against him!

* * *

_Pacifica, do you like solving mysteries?_

_Ms. perfect who would you push out of an airplane?_

_-Dipper Pines_

If you are the actual Dipper Pines I just want to get this straight, I hate you and your stupid twin sister! Ok?

Anyways I hate solving mysteries, only dork and jerk's do that! And I would push every single one of the pines plus: Wendy and her family, Gideon and his family, pretty much everyone on the show out of an airplane!

* * *

**I just want to say I'm extremely sorry to the guest who reviewed chapter one: I forgot to put it in! But, I added both in this time :D**

**Review and PM!**

**GravityFallsGirl22 x**


End file.
